eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Scorched Sky
350px Overview is the Live Event that begins in late June. While in-game, click on the EQ2 radial button and choose the Calendar to check the exact dates. It was first introduced to EQ2 in 2018. Announcement/Lore The Scorched Sky Celebration has begun, and worshipers of Fennin Ro and his son, Solusek Ro, can be found celebrating their gods across all of Norrath! During this special celebration, the devotees of Flame are offering a chance for all to rejoice in the primal power of Fire and Flame, with no grudge towards those who have embraced other deities. They believe that within the flames all mettle is tempered, both literally and figuratively. That which is weak, distracting, and fleeting will be burned away in battles against fire elementals, leaving only the strong, pure, and resilient. New This Year :The event will officially run from 06/?/2019 at 12:01am PST through 06/?/2019 at 11:59pm PST This event will appear on all non-TLE servers in various locations. See the sections below for location details. TLE Servers *''Please update this note to indicate whether the TLE servers will have this event.'' Celebration Locations * Antonica near * Butcherblock Mountains * Darklight Wood near and * Great Divide southwest of * Lavastorm * Pillars of Flame north of carpet, NPCs in cave at shore-level near * Sinking Sands near the Druid Ring * The Commonlands near * Tranquil Sea on near Quests *Repeatable multiple times per year: Players can visit the various locations and do a very simple Festive Fireworks quest. *Once-per-character collection quest: Players can visit the nine locations, locate, and kill event-specific MOBs (enemy monsters) that will scale to their character level. On defeat, these MOBs will drop the event currency, Coin of Ember. Festive Fireworks (Unlimited Repeatable) This event has one repeatable quest which can be done in #Obtain for 10c from . #Speak with in any player city to lend a hand in kick-starting the celebrations and earn rewards! #The quest can be completed in any of the following locations #* - in North Qeynos #* - beside the bank #* - (Frostfang Sea) #* - at the docks (Timorous Deep) #* - in Neriak #* - across the street from the bank in West Freeport * The quest requires you to light off 10 fireworks, which spawn within that city. * Reward is your choice of a city-specific fireworks launcher or 1 Coin of Ember (2 if you are a member). * The quest appears to be endlessly repeatable. Collection Shinies will are in the general vicinity of the celebrations in the various zones. The event collection, Corilac Gem Stones , is comprised of nine collectibles. The collection can only be completed by visiting at least three of the nine event locations. In these locations, players can locate any of the three potential "shinies" found there. Below, the collectibles are grouped by the event locations they can be found in, with notes about possible locations within each zone. Darklight Wood, The Sinking Sands, Tranquil Sea In Darklight, near Sableflame Crater and Smoldering Lake. In Sinking Sands, near the druid ring and on the southern beach. In Tranquil seas, near South Dshinn near Lobha Peaks. *Polished Lapis Lava *Cut Magmatic Crystal *Cracked Blazestone The Commonlands, Great Divide, The Pillars of Flame In Commonlands, near Dog Trapper Lake. In Great divide, near Scar Bridge South. In Pillars, near Siyamak (by the NPCs near the shore). *Cut Lavaflow Marble *Pyre Pearl *Chipped Flame Ruby Antonica, Butcherblock Mountains, Lavastorm In Antonica, in Windstalker Village. In Butcherblock, near the Griffon station above the docks. In Lavastorm, near the mount station by Dragon's Breath Tunnel *Molten-Heart Diamond *Cut Cinder Agate *Black Scorch Stone Merchants * The in the various cities offer all merchandise for the festival except for the mount and the building blocks. * Merchants at the various celebrations sites across Norrath have a full selection of festival merchandise. * Coins of Ember are earned either by completing the Fireworks quest or slaying fire elementals near the celebration sites. Merchant Items See the Scorched Sky Merchant Items page for a list of items players can purchase during the event. Achievement Killing 25 fire elementals near the celebration sites gives the Achievement Tempered by Flame. 350px Retired Quests *''If any quests are removed in the future, please move them to this section'' History * The first Scorched Sky celebration was held from Thursday, June 28, 2018 at 12:01 AM until Monday, July 9, 2018 at 11:59 PM. Credits Category:Live Events